One for All
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; harem ; bdsm ] Ilusi macam apa yang membawa Taeyong ke situasi mengejutkan ini? [NCT SMROOKIES] [ Taeyong x Taeil, Hansol, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, Kun, Ten, Jaehyun, Winwin, Mark, Haechan, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung ] [ TEASER ]


**[1]**

"Hyung, kau tahu? Setelah ini aku tidak akan memandangmu dengan cara yang sama lagi, hyung." Taeyong melotot, memastikan dirinya tak salah lihat kali ini.

Adik _swag_ nya menyeringai mesum, untuknya.

.

.

 **[2]**

"Terima ini, Tae!"

Taeyong hanya merintih, menggeliat, tidak berdaya menghadapi ini semua. Lelaki dengan suara indah yang menyiksanya hanya tertawa bahagia melihat Taeyonmg yang pasrah.

Ini terlalu tak masuk akal baginya. Kakaknya yang baik dan pintar juga ikut kedalam permainan gila ini!

.

.

 **[3]**

" _Aa-argh!_ Jangan, kumohon!" Tapi cambuk tetap dilayangkan.

Pelaku pencabukkan menyeringai, membuat Taeyong tak mengenal lagi seseorang didepannya.

Ia masih tak percaya kalau adik paling kecilnya yang manis sudah tumbuh menjadi seseksi dan sekejam ini.

.

.

 **[4]**

Lubangnya sudah terasa penuh hanya dengan dengan satu kejantanan. Tetapi kakak tingginya yang sedang berada dibelakangnya malah memaksa memasukkan satu kejantanan lagi kedalam lubang Taeyong yang sempit.

"Hyung! S-sakit, _ahhnhhh!_ "

"Lubangmu terlalu nikmat, Tae."

Dan setelahnya Taeyong menjerit karena kakaknya dengan paksa memasukkan kejantanannya dalam satu hentakkan.

.

.

 **[5]**

"Taeyong memang cocok sekali dengan kostum seperti ini."

Yang dibicarakan mendelik, rasanya ingin menampar kakaknya ini. Tapi apalah dayanya, tangannya terikat dan ia dikelilingi oleh 14 orang yang sangat Taeyong kenal.

"Benar benar kucing yang butuh belaian."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari sang kakak membuat Taeyong merasa tertohok.

DEMI PENIS, DIA MANLY!

.

.

 **[6]**

" _Taeyong-ge memang tak ada habisnya kalau sudah seksi seperti ini_."

Taeyong mendengar adiknya berbicara, tapi tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi tiba tiba matanya tertutup oleh kain hitam.

" _Nyaaaah!_ "

Dan Taeyong merasakan ada listrik yang menjalar di kejantanannya, menyengat tetapi memabukkan.

.

.

 **[7]**

Lelaki berdimple itu tersenyum saat Taeyong terlihat menikmati kejantanannya dan sang kakak. Tangannya beralih menampar pipi pantat Taeyong yang berisi, membuat Taeyong menjerit layaknya kucing dikawini.

" _Ngaaaaah! Aaahhh!_ Disitu, disitu!"

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak, kesalahanmu yang utama, yang membuat kau dimainkan 14 orang seperti sekarang?" Taeyong menggeleng, tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, lalu kepalanya lunglai di bahu sang adik.

"Kau terlalu seksi dan menggoda, hyung."

.

.

 **[8]**

" _Aku tak tahu kalau Taeyong hyung sangatlah sempurna_." Satu lagi orang China berbicara, memberitahu adiknya yang juga satu kewarganegaraan. Adiknya sendiri mengangguk sambil memainkan _remote_ pengendali listrik.

" _Aku juga baru tahu._ " Jawab adiknya singkat. Yang lebih tua mulai menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Taeyong perlahan dan hati hati, membuat Taeyong semakin kewalahan.

" _Ngaaah! Uhh! Fuck!_ "

.

.

 **[9]**

"Vibratornya jangan lupa, _hyungdeul, saengdeul_. Itu adalah barang wajib di permainan kita." Salah satu adik Taeyong yang mirip aktor nyeletuk, sambil memasukkan vibrator berukuran besar secara kasar kedalam lubang hyungnya.

" _Argh!_ Jangan berani-berani!" Taeyong protes, tetapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Semua sibuk memainkan tubuhnya.

Dan Taeyong merasakan matanya mulai basah.

.

.

 **[10]**

"Hyung, maafkan aku kalau aku kurang ajar," Salah satu adiknya diam sendiri, tak memainkan tubuhnya. "Tapi kau terlalu menggoda."

"Ya," Taeyong hanya mengucapkan satu kata.

"Kau rela, hyung?"

"Bagaimana ya.. harus sepertinya."

Adiknya yang sipit menyeringai. "Baiklah, jangan menyesal."

.

.

 **[11]**

" _Cabe!_ Kamu ngapain sih ikutan? Nggak ada manlynya kok mau ikutan."

"Hansol hyung!" Taeyong hanya _facepalm_ melihatnya, mengesampingkan fakta kalau keduanya akan memperkosanya.

Harusnya ia takut. Apalagi setahunya yang dipanggil _cabe_ cukuplah liar.

.

.

 **[12]**

Sialan. Ini semua karena adiknya yang bermarga Kim itu.

Adiknya memberikan kopi. Ia meminumnya sampai habis. Lalu dia seperti ini.

Ia yakin kopi itu telah tercampur obat bius dan afrosidiak.

" _Aahhhh!_ Sialan!" Dirinya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat ini.

Karena mau melawan pun, ia akan disiksa. Walaupun tak ayal ia menikmati perlakuan kakak dan adiknya ini.

.

.

 **[13]**

"Demi senyummu, sialan. Aku gak mau dimasukkin sama dirimu lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau kasar, sialan."

"Kasar?"

"Iya."

"Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan kasar, aku adalah _sadistic_."

"Apa bedanya."

.

.

 **[14]**

"Nah," adiknya menampar pantat berisi Taeyong, lalu menjambak rambut Taeyong. "AKu sudah menantikan lama bagian ini."

Adiknya menyeringai, sebelum melumat habis bibir Taeyong.

Didalam hatinya Taeyong mengumpat. Sialan, kenapa adik yang onar ini sangat handal berciuman?

.

.

.

.

 ** _takoyutaki_** present.

.

.

 **"** **ONE FOR ALL"**

 **ONESHOOT ©2016**

 **Starring:**

 **Lee Taeyong, and other NCT member**

 **Warn! Boyslove ; Taeyong!harem ; bdsm ; hardsex.**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **Fic belong** to **me.**

 **Other warn standard** is **applied.**

.

.

 ** _COMING SOON._**

.

.

[A/N] :

Hai, kembali lagi bersama **yutalk** yang telah berganti penname menjadi **takoyutaki**. Maaf aku emang labil banget, hahaha.

Ini baru teaser dan aku bakal upload secepatnya, minimal sebelum aku masuk nanti. Hehe. Oiya, ini adalah salah satu request nista dari maknae gagal grup jaeyong /insert harhar line emoji/ yang minta dibuatin Taeyong dan Ten harem. Ten harem udah dihandle sama seseorang, tungguin aja ya. (ampuni aku, aku malah spoiler disini.) dan jadinya aku handle Taeyong harem.

Dan aku mau buat kuis kecil-kecilan. Gaada syarat dan hadiah juga ngga seberapa. Cuma satu sticker line (bebas) seharga 50 coins untuk satu pemenang.

Jadi cuma menebak siapa saja yang berhadapan dengan Taeyong tiap bagian dengan benar dan berurutan. Nggak ada yang double bagian, nggak ada yang satu bagian dua orang disini. Yang tercepat dan benar akan kuumumkan saat cerita asli ini datang. Jangan lupa sertakan id linenya ya, biar aku bisa hubungi langsung saat cerita asli ini selesai dipublish.

Selamat menjawab!

.

.

 ** _takoyutaki, 10_** ** _th_** ** _July 2k16._**


End file.
